The Adventures of Yumi
by Yumi Hamano
Summary: What if the Organization existed... and they weren't all what we think them to be. Join Yumi as she discovers that many worlds can collide, and Fates are the thread that holds life together. Crossover with Labyrinth. ON HIATUS
1. And so do we fall

Hello everyone. My name is Yumi Hamano, and I'm a bit different than most girls. For one thing, I'm not mentally like a girl.

For another, I look almost exactly like a guy. And to be precise... Well, I'll just describe myself. First off, I'm way muscular and have nearly no hips at all, nor breasts for that matter. For another, in some freak of nature, I managed to have a voice that is on the very lowest bar of contralto, lower than most people would expect to be coming from a female. And also, I'm kinda tall and have rather largish feet and hands.

But that's not the creepiest thing, no... the creepiest thing is that I look nothing like my Japanese parents. My eyes are _storm blue_ and my hair is _very nearly the same color_. My skin is _a great deal paler _than my parent's skin, and my face has _absolutely no resemblance_. In fact, I was sure I was adopted until I found the birth record. But no matter. I went through life fine until my second year of High School. That was the year Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories came out.

Damn, did that game screw up my life.

For the record, I had a reason to wear my hair in the then-popular emo style... on the right side of my face is a really bad scar from falling on the playground and getting gravel stuck in my skin, and I wanted to cover it up. But Chain of Memories made my life hard. Or rather...

The Zexion fan club that had started up was the real problem. Because noone cared enough to think of the fact that it's kinda creepy for a bunch of teenage girls fangirling about a character that looks EXACTLY LIKE one of the other girls in the school. And when one of them saw me, I was sure to spend the day being fangirled over until I was able to get it through their thick skulls that I'm female. And then they would forget the lesson in their madness the very next day.

And my only friend in school was no help either. She, a dedicated follower of the Kingdom Hearts series, could not and did not let me be. She knew something I didn't, but stubborn Mae Dekumanu refused to tell me, insisting I had to find out on my own. It aggravated me soooo much...

Well, now that I know, I have to say that she was right in not telling me. I never would have believed her, or let her come along with me, and disaster would have struck...

I will now introduce you to the other key players in this tale. All three of them. First off, I must mention my friend via the internet, Alison O'Riely. Alison is, of course, Irish, and she looks the part. Brilliant red hair, intense green eyes, tall, and with a fiery temper when not handled correctly. She also has rather large hips, hips that I wish I had. She started being as severely punk as possible when she was 14, spiking her hair into a lion like mane and constantly doing cool things with a set of watercolor pencils.

Of course, this prompted a prank by her cousin (who I barely know) that ended with her dying her skin black in little upside down teardrops under her eyes. She took the prank well, and keeps her face like that to this day... but I confess that I had played Chain Of Memories as well as the rest of my class and was totally unnerved by her resemblance to a character named Axel.

Ah, but this story isn't about Alison. So now we move on to Matt Johnson. A famed cosplayer, Matt is pictured in costume all across the web. He's an oddity in society, as his rather pink hair is actually his natural color, and not some strange dye. I've met him at some convention or another, but I don't know him too well. He took the Chain of Memories gang rather well, and let them dress him up as Marluxia, a character that he resembles most uncannily. When they came after me with the cloak they had measured out, however, I ran. This prompted his laughter and then his acquaintance.

Ah, and the topic of cosplay brings me on to the third person in my little group, Jareth Flood. Jareth is one of the ones who didn't have a likeness to a character in Chain of Memories... but he still plays the biggest role of all. For now, I won't describe him.

This story truly starts one day during the summer, about three days after my meeting with Matt. I was chatting online with Alison in our favorite room on deviantART. At this point, Chain of Memories had finally come out in America, and Alison was now faced with a problem that was worse, if anything, than mine. She found herself the object of affection for a fanbase miles wide, as everyone looooves Axel.

PunkRed- I hate them so much Yumi-chan! They just won't let me be!

Awakened Heart- Now you know how I feel. I could have warned you, but nooo... noone listens to the voice of reason.

_**Pinkroot has joined**_

Awakened Heart- Why hello there.

Pinkroot- . Hi. Is this by any chance a Kingdom Hearts chatroom?

PunkRed- GRRRRRR. Never mention that cursed game in here!

Awakened Heart- You must have seen the pictures linked in the explanation. No, those are just pictures of us. Now shoo, we're waiting for one of PunkRed's friends.

Pinkroot- No need to get violent, I may have a similar problem! Sheesh.

Awakened Heart- Wait... who are you?

Pinkroot- Matthew Johnson. I would think you would know, you commented on one of my pics.

PunkRed- ZOMG, no way! You're Matt, the legendary perfect cosplayer?!? WICKED!

Awakened Heart- Ah. That would explain it, sure you can stay here. You know I met you. And if you did actually follow the convention belt, you're still in the city.

Pinkroot- ... But you're a girl, right? And I didn't meet any girls who didn't like Kingdom Hearts...

PunkRed- LOL, You got another one Yumi!

Awakened Heart- I don't look like a girl. I look like Zexion. Goddamnit. If I could find one guy who knew I was a girl on first sight... I'd marry him. I swear it.

Pinkroot- That's a very... committed swear... I remember now. You got mobbed by those girls after they had fun dressing me up. I have to tell you, I had to get rid of that cloak very fast. I got mobbed by at least 16 people at once.

Awakened Heart- Yeah, at least you're the same gender as the one you look like... I'm still getting glomped by girls and that game has been in circulation for a really long time.

Pinkroot- LOL, you poor thing.

PunkRed- She's not the only one either. And it's worse for me!

Pinkroot- Why?

PunkRed- Because I look like Axel.

Pinkroot- wince

_**Rok-n-rolla has joined**_

PunkRed- Hi Jareth!

Rok-n-rolla- Hi Alison...

Awakened Heart- Aha, so you're the namesake of the Goblin King. I'm Yumi, nice to meet you.

Rok-n-rolla- Isn't that a Japanese name? choosing to ignore the namesake part

Awakened Heart- Actually, yes it is. Very perceptive of you.

PunkRed- Heh, you'll be regretting your oath later when I expect you to uphold it

Awakened Heart- I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY MET HIM YET. I was talking about sight.

Rok-n-rolla- I have no clue what you two are talking about, but I want no part of it!

PunkRed- Aw, but this is the perfect thing for you, mister I'm-gay-but-I-don't-like-men

Rok-n-rolla- I thought I told you not to talk about that! Now I'm leaving!

_**Rok-n-rolla has left [connection closed**_

Awakened Heart- I can't believe you would do that. Not only does that offend him, it offends me. As a matter of fact, I'm banning you.

Having banned my insane and rude punk friend, I promptly left the chat and turned the computer off. I leaped out of my seat and decided that I was going to take advantage of my parent's offer to go to America on vacation just so I could meet Alison and slap her for the sake of getting the point across.

Eheh. Of course, Mae Dekumanu decided to show up and ruin my party by insisting that she come along with me in her own, peculiar way.

"HEY! I heard you were going to America. I always wanted to go there... and I'm not letting my little Zekushion decide her own destiny, no... I won't have it" she said, somehow managing to call me Zexion and not aggravate me. I have no clue why, but I could always stand her calling me that- maybe it's the fact that she sees me as a friend.

"Mae, I don't think- ugh, fine. But only because you're already packed," I stated, gesturing towards her suitcase. I myself had just packed, as even thought my family was planning this for weeks, I had wanted to stay behind until recently.

I didn't know at the time, but this would be the turning point of my whole view on life, death, the afterlife, and the Organization. Because somehow, My decision to not buy Kingdom Hearts 2 was gonna come back and bite me on the ass. In the form of fangirls, of course... always with the fangirls...

Oh, and two different Jareths.

Summer vacation plus Organization member OR lookalike plus way too much wishing plus a Fate in training plus pissed off fairies equals the end of all hope

---

AN I can't get this thing to register stars or anything else! Would someone like to help me please?


	2. Into the looking glass

Hi, it's me again. Yes, Yumi Hamano is back again. I'll continue where I left off then.

Airplanes, I discovered, were worse than school. Many of the people currently stuck in the airport were convention goers from around the world, and a fair deal of them knew of Kingdom Hearts. Wearing a hoodie helped, but only to a degree. And don't even think about how many times my luggage got stolen... it's not even funny.

So here I was, sandwiched between a morbidly obese man and my scrawny friend, hating my life. After all, noone wants to be the person who sits next to the fat guy. Still, the airline provided internet access, so I spent my long hours on RuneScape. Mae watched me as I move my lvl 58 character through interactions with NPCs and people alike. Cursing one particularly nasty person(named Supernovadie), I hit the wilderness and started racking up kills. One by one, they all fell to my superior strategy... as I relaxed and got rich quick. I soon passed another level mark, becoming a lvl 59.

"Are we there yet? This is getting boring..." came a moan from Mae. I held back a derivative snort and focused instead on the game. But when she poked me, I just had to say something.

"Well maybe if you wish it some magical fairy person'll get us there faster. Face it Mae, we're stuck on here for another hour and twenty minutes," I said using a fair deal of sarcasm, and the handy clock on my laptop.

Of course, she muttered something under her breath that started with I wish, and suddenly the pilot announced that we were nearing Hawaii and should be transferring planes soon.

At the time I was totally unwilling to accept the fact that an owl appeared outside our window. I thought everything had a perfectly logical explanation. The plane was traveling faster than had been expected, the clock on my laptop was currently an hour off... I had forgotten what time we left the airport because of RuneScape. But I wasn't willing to face that truth of the matter. Because inside I was actually hoping it WAS that owl. It brings a shiver to me to remember my stubbornness. And Mae still insisted that it was all true. This was followed by an argument of just how hot David Bowie was allowed to get at any age. (And an explanation of how I know what really went on but won't admit it's true)

Damn us for being Bowie fans enough to both know what she was talking about. But strange encounters behind, we were now in Hawaii...

AND OFFICIALLY IN THE USA!

Excitement behind me, this is where I met up with my first 'hallucination'. I thought it must have been the heat getting to me, but barn owls do not live in Hawaii. And they certainly don't talk. And they almost definitely don't follow you around. It said something about it's payment for some unknown service, and mentioned wanting to speak with me concerning my lack of proper clothing.

It took until later that day, when I told Mae about it, to realize that I had been immediately recognized as a girl. And then I fainted. When I came too I said that it was most definitely a hallucination, and then our plane arrived in California.

Our arrival at the airport was a happy one, and when I finally got out of there and met up with Alison IN PERSON for the first time, I was just too happy(and freaked out at the owl episode) to be mad. A small scattering of KH fangirls in the crowd squealed like mad when Alison and I hugged and then did a happy dance while laughing.

Mae laughed herself red in the background and then looked up as she saw a face in the crowd. She squinted, then paled before yelling out.

"HEY you over there! The one that looks like David Bowie!" she yelped, trying in vain to hide the slight squeal in her voice. Said person looked over in puzzlement and then saw Alison and I and ran over.

At this point Alison and I had seen him already. Blonde and green-eyed, he seemed nervous as he ran, not nearly as self assured as his appearance might make one think. He wore a strangely shaped pendant around his neck, and it took three looks for me to see that it looked like a sitar, not that half-moon... whatever. Yeah. But it was more the overwhelming green color of his eyes than anything else that made me relax about exactly who this was.

"Hey there Jareth! You're a bit late to join the party... but still, better late than never, eh?" said Alison, but she wasn't being paid attention to. Jareth was busy staring at me.

"You know, you're gorgeous in person, Yumi," he said with a grin. I was busy trying not to let my jaw drop. Of course, we all then experienced a rather strange event. Because we did.

No owls this time. It looked rather like another Jareth had appeared, which on closer note was right. ANOTHER Jareth. As in, the one this one was named after. There was some form of long argument, which may or may not have involved me(I didn't speak) and then Mae broke in by being weird. Something about a Fate. Or Fates. Eh. And that caused him to go storming off. After the whole ordeal, I asked if everyone would like to go somewhere air conditioned and quiet. And we were off to the library.

Alison agreed with the hallucination idea, but seemed rather put off by my explanation of the Hawaiian hallucination.

"Zexion's power is illusion right? So you can stop this?" she pleaded. I snorted at her.

"I'm not Zexion. I'm a girl. I don't have supernatural powers."

"Guys... It wasn't a hallucination. This is real. I'm gonna go see if this library has a copy of the film Labyrinth." said the non-magical Jareth.

"Why the hell would that help it even if it is real?" asked Alison.

"You don't have to bother with it, all is in order. Just a little mishap on the loom is all... kinda hard to differentiate between one Jareth and another when you're just trying to realign one thread... I kinda made it collide with two..." said Mae sheepishly. I didn't know why. But apparently Jareth did.

"You crossed her thread with..." he swore,"That child snatcher's thread? My little sister fell prey to him by wishing herself away! I had to plead for a year to get her back!"

"I know of that... sorta... my mother made that happen. She's sadistic."

Alison and I exchanged looks. It's not every day that your friends go completely bonkers and start talking about unrelated stuff. So we decided to do a little skit for fun. Yeah... I picked up a very large book and started hefting it to see if it was right. She grabbed an armload of what turned out to be pixy stix from her backpack. And suddenly, one meek Goblin King wannabe and one absent-minded Fate were getting pelted with candy and occasionally hit over the head with Webster's Dictionary.

But the meek wannabe wasn't so meek it seemed. I made a point later that squirty water bottles were no longer allowed in these fights... Jareth had uncommonly good aim. I mused at wether he was some sort of fortune teller, as they were said to control the elements. But of course he was just a guy. And of course Mae took her own revenge... I swear I didn't know she had jelly beans.

After the play fight was over, we removed our bruised, wet, and candy covered selves from the library and split up in order to get to our respective showers. The rest of the day was spent plotting another fight, this time with an element of victory. Or it would have, had Mae not confronted me.

"Yumi, why aren't you upset about me misweaving your thread?" she said. I snorted in my usual derisive tone.

"Because it's not real. I'm hallucinating and so are you."

"This isn't a hallucination Yumi."

"Yes, yes it is. Owls don't talk. Jareth the Goblin King doesn't exist. There is no such thing as a Fate."

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer? Why can't you just see the truth for what it is?"

I snorted as my only response.

"There is. And if you don't accept that, then I'm afraid that I'll have to remove all the magic from your life. See if you really like the mundane world."

I wasn't going to say anything, really, but I thought that I really didn't want to lose one of my only friends.

"Wait, Mae... don't. It's still not real, but I want you to continue being my friend..." I said in supplication. Mae stared me down for a while, then sighed and turned away.

"That'll have to be good enough for now... you're a lot worse to talk to than Jareth that's for sure. He understands magic. You two would be a good match, if only to make it easier for everyone to talk to you." she said with a dismissive wave. I growled but didn't answer, instead choosing my best outfit for the party later that day.

The party met at a little restaurant called, ironically, The Café That Never Was. Alison assured us that it was simply named after a forum and was a very good place to chat and get food. And it would have been... were it not for the fact that everyone stared at me as I walked in.

"Lex, close your mouth! Zoe, stop giggling! Good evening, Alison, Jareth... so who are these?" said a tall, willowy, effeminate man, blinking.

"Oh, these two are Yumi and Mae, my friends from Japan. Yumi, Mae, this is Mich."

My first impression of Mich was that he wasn't quite right in the head. He seemed like he knew what was going on, but at the same time he managed to practically kill himself scrambling across the empty restaurant just to stare at me like a scientist studying a prize specimen. My first thought on his appearance was 'Dear lord, his eyes are freaking huge!', quickly followed by 'men shouldn't have hair that long.' He was pulled away by the somewhat muscular Lex (short for Alex I would later learn) after he had stared for a few minutes though.

"Dude. Mich. Stop scaring the poor thing," said Lex, frowning. I immediately liked him. He wasn't irritating. And he didn't use gender specific pronouns.

Zoe, however, was totally different. She looked like me, only a bit less masculine. It was almost like she was some sort of failed attempt at me. Of course, that freaked me out. I didn't know what to think. She did, I'm sure, but she also didn't like to talk.

She was also German. She didn't speak English, which is probably why she was the chef in the Café, because Lex, the waiter, spoke German. I'm getting off track.

After Mich was pulled off he turned into a perfectly normal person again. We all sat down to eat: Zoe had prepared a special dish that smelled wonderful. I actually embarrassed myself by sniffing at the air for a full 3 minutes before I started eating. It wouldn't have been so upsetting if Zoe hadn't said something about it in German to Lex, causing him to burst into laughter. I muttered a curse in Japanese and kept eating while Mae hit me on the head with a rolled up menu.

"Zekushion, bad girl! For that your name isn't Yumi anymore!" she scolded in the same language.

"Wait, Zekushion... where have I heard that before?" pondered Mich. Zoe giggled. And all of a sudden Mae got this look... a look that could make anyone squirm.

"Hmm. Let's play the Yaoi dating game!" she said with glee. I hid under the table, only to be dragged out by Mae.

"Yumi here can be Zexion! And... MICH! You're Vexen! Lex, you're easy... you're Lexaeus! Alison is totally Axel! Jareth... Hmmm... You'll have to be someone from KH2. Demyx! Annnnd... Zoe... is a clone? Who the heck should Zoe be? We can't have two Zexions! Uh... You can be Marluxia if you want... I'll be Larxene, even though I don't look like her." said Mae, against the protests of the people involved.


End file.
